Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia
English= Welcome to Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia! Welcome, fellow Zenki fans! Our Wiki is the most extensive Wiki about Kishin Douji Zenki. This wiki is made by fans for fans! We not only feature everything about the anime, manga and video game series, we are also open to fan fics! So, if you have interest in Kishin Douji Zenki or manga and anime in general, feel free to join us and help the wiki flourish! Also have fun voting for your favorite character, location, etc. on our Polls page! For more information, see our introductory blog, made by Semerone, the founder of this wiki! If you work on the wiki, please always keep our Wiki rules in mind. Zenki Vajura Mahar anime.png|Welcome to the Wiki! Saki chiaki anime.png|Meet the Characters! Guren goura anime 2.png|Know about the Series! Karuma tree goura anime.png|Manga! Anime! Games! Visit our wiki and explore the awesome world of Kishin Douji Zenki! Technical Information and Assistance Our admins are currently maintaining articles and files on this wiki. We are also still seeking some people to aid us by translating the Japanese dialogues from Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight into English or German. If you feel up to the challenge, please contact Semerone. And finally... Vajura on Ark! Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu.png|Chiaki: "I release the Demon God's binding curse!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|Chiaki: "Cut through the seal with the secret blade!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chibi Zenki: "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 4.png|Chiaki: "Break the curse! Vajura-On-Ark!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 5.png|Chiaki: "Show yourself! It's time, Zenki!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 6.png|Demon God Zenki: "Demon God Zenki! Here I am! Let's go!" |-|Deutsch= Willkommen bei Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia! Seid willkommen, Zenki Fans! Unser Wiki ist das umfangreichste Wiki über Kishin Douji Zenki. Dieses Wiki ist von Fans für Fans! Wir bieten nicht nur alle Inhalte zum Anime, Manga und den Videospielen der Kishin Douji Zenki Serie, wir sind auch offen für Fan Fics! Wenn ihr also Interesse an Kishin Douji Zenki oder Manga und Anime im Allgemeinen habt, seid ihr willkommen unserem Wiki beizutreten und uns dabei zu unterstützen dieses Wiki weiterzuentwicklen! Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß dabei auf unserer Polls-Seite eure Lieblingscharakterere, Lieblingsorte, usw. zu wählen! Um nähere Informationen zu erhalten könnt ihr den Einführungsblog von Semerone, der Gründerin dieses Wikis, besuchen! Haltet euch bitte immer an die Wiki Regeln wenn ihr am Wiki arbeitet. Zenki Vajura Mahar anime.png|Seid willkommen! Saki chiaki anime.png|Trefft die Charaktere! Guren goura anime 2.png|Lernt die Serie kennen! Karuma tree goura anime.png|Manga! Anime! Spiele! Besucht unser Wiki und erkundet die atemberaubende Welt von Kishin Douji Zenki! Technische Informationen und Unterstützung Unsere Admins verwalten zurzeit Artikel und Dateien in diesem Wiki. Wir suchen noch nach ein paar Leuten, die uns dabei unterstützen die japanischen Dialoge aus Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight ins Englische oder Deutsche zu übersetzen. Wenn ihr euch bereit fühlt euch dieser Herausforderung zu stellen, kontaktiert bitte Semerone. Mehrsprachige Inhalte (Alpha Phase) Leider sind zurzeit noch keine deutschen Versionen der meisten Artikel verfügbar, weswegen auch diverse Links in deutschsprachigen Artikeln weiterhin auf die englischen Seiten verweisen. Die derzeitig verfügbaren deutschsprachigen Artikel findet ihr in der Kategorie Deutsch/German. Alternativ gibt es auch mehrsprachige Artikel, welche ihr in der übergeordneten Kategorie Multilingual Content finden könnt. Und letztendlich... Vajura on Ark! Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu.png|Chiaki: "Ich befreie den, durch den Fluch gebundenen Dämonengott!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|Chiaki: "Schneide durch das Siegel mit der heiligen Klinge!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chibi Zenki: "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 4.png|Chiaki: "Breche den Fluch! Vajura-On-Ark!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 5.png|Chiaki: "Zeige dich! Es ist an der Zeit, Zenki!" Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 6.png|Dämonengott Zenki: "Dämonengott Zenki! Hier bin ich! Auf geht's!" |-|日本語= 鬼神童子 ZENKI ウィキア へ ようこそ ! ようこそ、ゼンキーの仲間たちよ！ 私たちのウィキは、鬼神童子 ZENKI についての最も広範なウィキです。 このウィキはファンのためにファンによって作られています！ 私たちは アニメ、マンガ、ビデオゲーム シリーズのすべてを扱っているだけでなく、ファンフィクション ! だから、あなたが 鬼神童子 ZENKI や一般的なマンガやアニメに関心があるなら、私たちと一緒に参加してウィキアが盛んになるのを助けてください！ また、あなたのお気に入りの 人物、場所 などを私たちの 投票ページ で投票するのも楽しいです！ 詳細については、このウィキの創始者である 龍の爪 の紹介ブログを参照してください ! あなたがウィキで作業している場合は、常に ウィキ ルール を念頭に置いてください。 Zenki Vajura Mahar anime.png|ようこそ ！|linktext=ウィキ へ ようこそ！ Saki chiaki anime.png|人物 !|linktext=人物を見てください！ Guren goura anime 2.png|鬼神童子 ZENKI !|linktext=シリーズについて学ぶ！ Karuma tree goura anime.png|メディア !|linktext=マンガ！ アニメ！ ゲーム！ 私たちの ウィキ にアクセスし、鬼神童子 ZENKI のすばらしい世界を探索してください！ 技術情報と支援 私たちの管理者は現在、このウィキに つの記事と つのファイルを管理しています。 我々はまた、鬼神童子 ZENKI FX ・ 金剛交闘 から英語またはドイツ語への日本語の対話を翻訳することによって私たちを助ける人々を求めています。 あなたが挑戦していると感じたら、龍の爪 に連絡してください。 多言語コンテンツ (アルファ 段階) 残念ながら、現在、ほとんどの記事の日本語版はありません。そのため、日本語の記事のさまざまなリンクが引き続き英語のページを参照しています。 現在利用可能な日本語の記事はカテゴリ 日本語/Japanese にあります。また、親カテゴリ 多言語コンテンツ にある多言語の記事もあります。 そして最後に... ヴァジュラ・オン・アーク! Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu.png|小明: 「我 解くる, 鬼神の呪縛!」 Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|小明: 「秘呪の刃にて, 封呪を断つ!」 Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|チビ 前鬼: 「うああああああぁぁぁぁぁぁぁ!」 Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 4.png|小明: 「破呪! ヴァジュラ・オン・ アーク!」 Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 5.png|小明: 「現臨せよ! 汝 前鬼!」 Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 6.png|鬼神 前鬼: 「鬼神 前鬼! ここに現臨! いくせ!!」 de: ja: Category:Browse Category:Multilingual Content